Derretir la Soledad
by henhazuneko
Summary: UA/Longfic Shinaya, varias parejas/"¡Hermanito mayor, léeme un cuento!" La voz de su fallecida hermana, Momo, no dejó de resonar en su cabeza. Aun si se había convertido en un aclamado autor por sus novelitas de carácter oscuro. Su vida no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Pero hasta ese corazón de hielo, podía ser derretido con un poco de amor sincero.
1. Prólogo

_**Capítulo 0 (Prólogo):**_** Encuentro de Extraños**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ni<em> Kagerou ProjectMekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> T por tocar temas profundos y alguna que otra palabra sucia. Principio algo confuso.

**Aclaración:** [UA] En donde Shintarou, tiene veintiún años y es un afamado joven escritor novelista. Momo está muerta. En donde Ayano es una estudiante común de preparatoria. Sin poderes oculares ni serpientes. Se ira explicando más adelante […]

* * *

><p>...<p>

-Y como verán, el desarrollo de las estructuras es tal que…-Murmullos, era lo único que oía. Ninguno de esos mocosos le estaba prestando atención. Lo único que comentaban no era respecto al tema al que invitado tuvo que venir a hablar, sobre las bases de literatura moderna; sino sobre su edad, actitud y sobre que él no debería estar ahí. Era demasiado joven, debería estar estudiando en alguna universidad, pero no. No debería estar ahí aburriéndolos de la forma más molesta posible.

Estúpidos.

Estúpidos que con su forma despreocupada de vivir la vida solo le recordaban a ella, a su hermana Momo, que había muerto hace dos años:_"¡Hermanito mayor, léeme un cuento!" _Últimamente su voz no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. Estaba harto de estar dando clases particulares para patanes que ni siquiera aprovechaban una de las oportunidades más preciadas de la juventud. Aquellos murmullos como: _"Un viejo en el cuerpo de un imbécil"_ solo habían empezado a aumentar, pero al menos mantenían su cerebro ocupado. Era mejor que seguir con sus propios insultos reprimidos durante años hacía su persona. Sí, Shintarou Kisaragi sentía que se odiaba a sí mismo.

Reflexiono nunca más dar clases, aún si su editor más confiable dijera que obtendría más popularidad de esa manera.

-¡Aha! ¡Llegué tarde, discúlpenme por favor!

-….

-¿¡Eh!? Us-usted es el nuevo profesor ¿?

-Supongo que no, solo vine a dar una clase extracurricular por hoy…. ¿No debería tomar asiento ahora? Esta interrumpiendo la clase señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ayano Tateyama, c-cierto. Lo siento.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del virgen novelista de veintiún años, definitivamente juraba no volver a esa escuela de porquería. Olvidaría absolutamente todo lo referido a ella apenas llegará a su casa…Pero ¿quién imaginaria que esa chica tan torpe e ingenua se llegaría a colar en aquel corazón tan frio? ¡Descúbranlo, en los siguientes capítulos!

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.- <strong>¡Yay! ¡Primer longfic en el fandom! Este prologo es algo corto, pero será compensado con sus largos capítulos .u. Lo cual significará que yo me demoraré en actualizar más xD Pero ya estoy por terminar un oneshot Harutaka, entre otros. Y la pregunta…. ¿Por qué mate a Momo en el fic? D: No es porque la odie, pero era necesario…ya lo verán. Y sí, cuando dije que no habrá serpientes lo dije en serio. O sea Mary no es una medusa. Ya se explicará en los siguientes capítulos. Ah, y creo que el único fic que oficialmente va salir, véase mi perfil, va a ser Días de Festival, aunque va a tener ciertos oneshots preludios. ¡Adiós!

**PD:** De cierta manera habrá Harutaka :3 y Kanokido


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: Diferente Estilo de Vida**

_Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> T por tocar temas profundos y alguna que otra palabra sucia. Principio algo confuso.

**Aclaración:** [UA] En donde Shintarou, tiene veintiún años y es un afamado joven escritor novelista. Momo está muerta. En donde Ayano es una estudiante común de preparatoria. Hiyori vive con ellos. Haruka es el ahijado de la familia. Ene es una gran editora y Kuroha un famoso manager con algunos antecedentes penales. Sin poderes oculares ni serpientes. Se irá explicando más adelante […]

**N/A: **A partir de este capítulo, este fic irá dedicado a mi buen amigo –*ShiiNEET*- (Bro, ojalá te guste el capítulo o al menos el fic en general :'D ) Y a todas las bellas personitas que les hayan dado fav's, follow o hayan comentado va para ustedes. (Sin excluir a las lectoras silenciosas, en general va dedicado a todas las personas que gusten de esta hermosa pareja.)

* * *

><p><span>...<span>

"_Bien Shin, la tortura acabó. Ahora larguémonos de este hospital psiquiatra que osa llamarse preparatoria."_

La clase terminó con aplausos forzosos de todos los presentes, tanto estudiantes como el propio profesor (al cual no le informaron hasta muy tarde del invitado). Todos en esa habitación estaban absolutamente enojados, así que no era inimaginable que todos apenas dieron la campana, salieron corriendo como atacados por una banda de toros.

Feliz, el improvisado maestro,-de cierta forma porque era un amargado natural.-Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir también, hasta que se detuvo a ver una sombra humana, en los asientos más alejados del aula. Era un chica peli castaña, quién miraba ansiosa un papel…. ¿Acaso estaba temblando? Extraño.

-P-papá me va a regañar otra vez…-Entonces unas lagrimitas salieron de su joven rostro. Él debía irse a casa de una vez pero…

"_Mierda, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Mejor salgo huyendo de allí antes de que…"_

-¿Eh? ¡Uh ah! ¡Whaaa!-Sip, el idiota tratando de escapar de la situación sacada de películas empalagosamente románticas de los años Sesenta, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Cayendo al instante sobre una de las sillas cercanas a la muchacha.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Profesor! E-es decir, joven ¿seguía aquí? ¡Ah! Que desastre, déjeme ayudarlo.

"…_.Joder…."_

-Sí, emm, volví por unas monedas que me había olvidado en mi gaveta.-Dijo parándose lentamente y sacudiéndose el polvo en sus pantalones. La chica lo seguía mirando con insistencia, así que para disimular intentó sonreír.

-¿A-algo malo le sucede?

-No, nada. Nos vemos.-El modo de salir corriendo de manera tan estúpida y rara hizo a la joven seguir dudando acerca de su condición. Pero volviendo a concentrarse en ella, solo consiguió deprimirse más. Su padre seguramente la regañaría (no de forma cruel o muy dura) pero sí bastante rígida por sus notas que llegaban a ras del suelo. Suspiró y salio también del lugar rato después.

"_Además debo llegar temprano. Hiyori decidió ayudarme en la cocina a partir de hoy."_

* * *

><p>Tan solo unas horas después de llegar a casa, el desafortunado joven empezó a tragarse increíbles cantidades de cerveza, combinándolo con otra gran jarra de soda.<p>

-¡Gua! ¡Demonios! ¡Esto sí que es vida!

El sonido de un celular recibiendo una llamada hizo que el chico despertara de su ensoñación momentánea.

-¿Quién será a estas horas en las cuales uno desea relajarse?-Murmuró enojado el joven. Solo con ver la pantalla, el identificador le mostró una imagen que hizo que su terrible día fuera aun peor.

-Maldita Ene… ¿Aló?

-¡Master~! ¿Ya no eres virgen?-Preguntó 'inocentemente' la chica.

-¡Solo cállate! Si me interrumpiste por menos que nada mejor colgaré. Adiós.

-Espera, se trata de los informes sobre la producción de la última entrega del mes.-Su voz alegre cambio a una aparentemente seria. Por lo cual el hikkikomori pensó que finalmente se estaba tomando su trabajo en serio como editora.

-Además, si colgabas hackeaba tu computadora y publicaría todo el contenido porno a tu nombre~.-Canturreó la chica; haciendo que la opinión fugaz sobre su posible mejora de conducta, desapareciese.

Un suspiro ronco, hizo que Ene cayera en cuenta de que amo estaba dispuesto a escucharla, con tal de que no cumpla su cometido.

-Bien, comencemos con la crítica hacia la trama…

* * *

><p>-¡Llegas tarde Ayano!<p>

-¡Wahhh! ¡Lo siento tía Hiyori!, lo que sucede es que…

-Déjame adivinar, te quedaste hasta tarde observando tus notas reprobadas, ¿verdad?-Dijo la más bajita con un gesto enojadizo, mientras se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta a su despistada sobrina.-No puedo creer que ya estés en preparatoria y sigas en las mismas.-Comentó algo decepcionada.

-Jejeje, pero tú sabes que soy un poco torpe e idiota.-Dijo la castaña, sobándose la cabeza en gesto de disculpa.

-Aha, entra a la sala de una vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Onee-chan llegaste!-Ayano vio acercarse rápidamente a tres cabecitas pequeñas, pero más altas que la de vestido rosa.

-Shuuya, Tsubomi y Kousuke, ¿cómo han estado?-Dijo la mayor ya recostada en el sofá.- ¿Cómo les ha ido en el colegio?

Casi de inmediato, las caras alegres de sus hermanos adoptivos se apagan dando por resultado una mirada triste en la chica de bufanda y otro rostro inquisitivo de parte de la 'tía'.

-Ya veo…

"_La están pasando mal"_

-Bue-bueno chicos, ¿saben? Hoy en clase nos enseño un maestro bastante joven, pero tenía grandes ojeras y parecía no estar de buen humor. De hecho todo el rato se estuvo quejando en voz baja.

-Pero, ¿era tan joven? A lo mejor solo era un viejo idiota que se hizo una operación.-Comentó Kano un tanto divertido.

-Shuuya no hables así, debe haber tenido un mal día. Pero no creo que haya sido excusa para…

-¡Hey, sobrina ven para acá! ¡Kenjiro no vendrá hasta mañana, ayúdame a hacer la cena!-Gritó con voz seria la tía de Ayano.

-E-en un momento voy tía. Em-Dijo susurrándole al oído de la peliverde.- ¿Me podrías acompañar Tsu-chan?, últimamente ya ni siquiera recuerdo los ingredientes de la sopa más sencilla.

La peliverde la miró, estudiándole y casi sin expresión, hasta que finalmente se arregló su chaqueta y acomodo su pelo corto, dándole una pequeña sonrisa como un sí.

-Perfecto.

-¡Apresúrense de una vez o tu papá el gafudo va estar molestando mañana todo el día!

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, la cena estaba lista y perfectamente servida en el comedor principal. Todos estaban ansiosos de probar la suculenta sopa de pollo como solo las mujeres de la casa sabían hacer, o los macarrones con queso que era especialidad de Hiyori. Pero justo cuando Shuuya estaba a punto de probar el plato, sintió una mirada punzante y de aura maligna atrás suyo. Hiyori podía ser menor que todos los presentes, pero no por nada se había ganado el respeto (el miedo y terror) de Kenjiro.<p>

-Antes de que te condenes, espera que Kousuke traiga a Haru-chan a comer.-Dijo en voz terriblemente suave.

Apenas dicho esto, un niño de unos tres o cuatro años, echó a correr seguido por Seto. Tenía una cara graciosa con un pequeño lunar en la mejilla.

-Bien 'tía', cof cof cuatro años menor que yo cof cof, ya llegó tu ahijado. No hay nada más que reclamar, ¿o sí?-Dijo el chico pelirrubio con su típica sonrisa de gato. Un suspiro salió de la chica de diez años dando a entender que así era.

-Ya, ya está bien. Cálmense ambos, Haruka ya está hambriento y si seguimos charlando haremos que se ponga bastante afligido.-Comentó la castaña, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Como sea.-Dijo la de vestido rosado, encogiéndose hombros.

-Como digas hermana.

* * *

><p>-Y, ¿qué tiene de malo?<p>

-¿Qué no lo ves, amo? Pensaba que eras un genio pero ya no solo eres virgen sino idiota. Que más se puede pedir.-Dijo Ene, irónica.

-Qué te calles dije, además, estas no me parecen malas noticias.-Resopló, porque para él esa era la verdad; habían obtenido más ventas de las copias de su libro que en la publicación anterior y ya había sido galardonado como uno de los mejores jóvenes escritores que habían salido a la luz. Y para terminar, también su número de fans había aumentado. Ya podría retirarse dentro de poco tiempo.

-Bien, te lo explicaré.-Abrió su cartera, mostrándole un pequeño plano de estadísticas.-Yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien hasta que Kuroha me dijo sobre este detalle tan importante.

-Kuroha, eh….

"_Después de todo no fue mala idea contratar a esos dos en un solo pack, como el 2x1"_

-¡Listo, ya está!-Comento la joven emocionada, palmoteando con sus agiles manos.

Fue entonces que Shintaro examino cuidadosamente el grafico plegado, en un principio no vio nada peculiar o fuera de lo normal, pero entonces comparo los datos de la entrega del libro anterior con respecto al nuevo. Notó de esta manera la irregularidad, desencajándose más su barbilla.

-Ahora sí sabes lo que quiere decir, ¿verdad~?

-¡No me jodas Ene! ¿¡Tengo qué hacer más visitas a institutos!? No, no y NO. Ni siquiera por un poco de fama.

-Oh~, pero Master~, sabes que Kuroha ahora que se convirtió en tu manager, se enojaría terriblemente contigo.-Un sudor frío lo recorrió, ahora recordaba porque se había lamentado tanto al contratarlos por un precio económico. Ene era una chantajista natural y Kuroha….Kuroha tenía el aspecto de un asesino en serie y tenía siempre un humor de los mil perros. Pero había que admitir que ambos eran muy eficientes en el trabajo. Demasiado…

-¡Ah, mierda! ¡No quiero morir aun! Soy muy joven y bello para morir, snif, snif.-Comentó el hikkineet, horrorizado de su situación.

-¿Y sabes lo peor de todo amo?-Dijo Ene dolida.-¡Es que vas a morir virgen!

-¡Callate, no me lo recuerdes!

Terminada la charla, Shintaro sacó inmediatamente de su apartamento a la peli-azul y cuando observó que ya solo quedaba el en la habitación, saco su celular y se puso a revisar las fotos.

"_Fotos de hace más de dos años…Dos años en los que te fuiste…Momo"_

Su extraño y revoloteado pelo semi-rojinaranja, su gran sonrisa y su apoyo constante no estaban ya más. Aún se arrepentía de haber sido un patán a la hora de culparla como la responsable de la muerte de su padre y de haberle dicho que la odiaba. Recordaba su cara llorosa y sus cabellos despeinados. Ojalá pudiera haber seguido contándole cuentos como cuentos, como cuando ella tenía cinco años…

"_Si tan solo yo pudiera…"_

Pero ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, después del incidente solo le hizo cargar las penas innecesarias y la deprimió. Sin embargo, al contrario de él, un hikkineet hecho y derecho; ella se superó a sí misma, convirtiéndose hasta hace unos pocos cuatro años en una idol famosa. Y con pensamientos melancólicos, volvió a rememorar los últimos días cuando la volvió a ver.

"_Cuando estabas enferma de cáncer, hermana. Solo ahí te visité en tu hospital."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Uy, lo siento por la actualización bien pero BIEN retrasada. Hace días que no tenía ánimos de escribir porque ahora también me estoy metiendo en el fandom de One Piece *3* Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con este fic x'D, bueno también estuve fuera por lo de las tareas y eso –se encoge de hombros- Ahora a contestar reviews

_**Lala..Tempestad:**_ Si bien es cierto que hay pocas :/, en español si hay pocas, pero últimamente se está popularizando en el fandom inglés, ojala también contagie a otros el sentimiento shinayafan ._./

_**Deader16:**_ Oh, gracias shianaya 4evah! Y no te preocupes, también va a haber setomary ewe, solo que tendrás que esperar un poco.

_**Crissnyan:**_ Oh, Crissnyan, ¡tus reviews me sacan sonrisas! Y si, Shin es virgen en todas mis historias uvu. El Harutaka será importante pero deberás esperar un poco. Esta entre mis OTP's así que definitivamente saldrá :'D

Además tengo que actualizar el fic 'Todo por un bento' xD pero las ideas vienen y se van :B Por cierto alguien noto sobre otra pareja que vaya salir en este capítulo, ¿qué? ¿Nadie? Okay QwQ Pero sí, Kuroha es diferente de Haru-chan y Ene es diferente de Taka-chan~ Y no te desesperes ShiiNEET, este capítulo esta medio agridulce pero el fic será más filsero que un rio de lágrimas. (O eso espero) Bien, nos vemos!

_Próximo capítulo: Tutoría_


End file.
